Anger Tastes Sweet
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a CanadaXReader for my nationxreader list. I hope you all enjoy, review! :D


Matthew sat alone as his brother jabbered loudly to the others. You kept looking at the sweet innocent young man whom you've loved since forever. But you were just as invisible to him as he was to the rest of the nations.

"Anyways _ agrees with me that a superhero-megabot would totally kick some major bad guy butt right!"

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah, sure America. As soon as you figure out how to make real adamantium like Wolverine's claws, and turn it into a working machine that you can control so the robots don't control the world." You said flipping through another X-Men comic.

Matthew had to keep from laughing but the others did so anyways. "Hey, the fact of robots dominating the earth is very real danger! Remember that movie IRobot?" Alfred exclaimed.

Everyone groaned, now the conversation had turned from saving the world with a robot to robo movies.

Matthew chuckled, "Very witty _."

You blushed and buried your head with your comic.

"Oh honhonhon! _'s blushing. Did my incredible charming looks finally dazzle you at last?"

You face-palmed, "Gawd France! Just stop talking!" You smacked him with one of your hardback comics.

"Ow! Ow! Uncle! I give in! I surrender!" He said protecting his face.

You sighed and then looked up to see everyone looking at you, "What! So it's okay when you all fight but it's not okay when I beat on France with a comic book?"

"Well you're just a little…you're acting different than you normally are…well a bit more than you usual." Arthur said.

You blushed bright pink, and took off, flying out the door, you anger issues had made you look like an idiot again.

The next week you came back and you tried to be quiet this time, but you ended up being so quiet that Germany asked you to start stating your opinions.

"What if I don't have any at this point?" You said raising an eye at him.

He sighed, "Never mind."

"Well I think we should all try to see things from everyone else's eyes." Canada said.

"What did you say _?" Antonio asked.

You bit your cheek trying to control your fuming anger, "_I _didn't say nothing, but if you lame brains were considerate for once and actually listened for once, you might just notice that _Canada _has things he wants to say."

"Is he here today then? I didn't notice." Arthur said.

"Duh! No really! And FYI, Canada said, that we should all see things through others eyes!"

"U-Uh…_, please, it's okay if they think you said something that I did."

"No Matthew it's not okay! You have a voice and everyone needs to hear it! I listen to you, and I like to hear what you have to say!" You shouted, jumping up from your seat with tears in your eyes.

"Oooh, I think _ has a crush on Matty, jah?" Prussia chuckled.

You got up, punched him in the face and left.

You were in a window seat, looking out at the ground below. You held your knees to you.

"Hey…_?"

You nodded, to let Canada know you were listening. He put his hand on your shoulder warmly, "No one has ever stood up for me like that…Thank you." You looked up at him and wiped away your tears. "I'm sorry for making such a fuss…I must've looked so immature."

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cute." He tilted your head up and kissed you.

"I don't think we'll be needed." He whispered into your ear.

You gave him a confused look and he blushed, "There's something I've…well…I like you _, and if you don't mind…I'd like to fulfill a…um…a fantasy. A um…a fantasy that I've always wanted to do…to you."

"M-Me?" You said blushing fiercely.

He nodded and took you into an empty guest room, and locked the door, and laid you gently on the bed, "So…what does this fantasy entail?" You asked.

He blushed deep red, "Could you close your eyes?" You nodded and he kissed you multiple times as he gently removed your clothes, and you could hear him remove his own. He left for a minute and closed a cabinet. You waited anxiously and then tensed up as a thick liquid covered your breasts and across your torso. The smell of maple wavered in your nose.

You gasped sharply, as Matthew's tongue licked up the maple syrup and he suckled each of your breasts till you were trembling with excitement. "Gawd, even without the syrup you taste good!" He said straining himself to keep quiet for once.

He finished his feast, then took you deeply and softly, the intoxicating smell of the syrup and the stickiness that glued your guys together was so erotic and sexy that you grabbed the syrup and poured a bit in your mouth and took his face into yours, and kissed him, transferring the syrup into his mouth in such an eccentric way. He moaned in delight as he took in your sweet taste. You soon climaxed with him and you both laid beside each other, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
